Session 8
Session 8 Members *Damien *Raven *Solaris *Grimweld *Theron The Adventure We began today's session in the evil cult's cavern. The party chose to head to the Evil Chapel and see what they could do about the cursed items there. Henderbeard fell under the curse of a bowl, and grabbed it. He fell under a demonic curse and refused to put the bowl down. Raven tried as she might, but could not remove the curses surrounding the items. Damien even tried to hold Henderbeard back, but was not strong enough. The party headed back to town to enlist the help of a local cleric. In the pub, Finn offered to call on Marcillus, the town cleric. After a bargaining session, Marcillus agreed to remove the curse for 200 gold. Half was paid in advance and the curse was removed. Theron and Damien were very intimidating, and this made the cleric much more agreeable to a lowered price for removing the curse and dispelling the magic ov the bowl. The party only paid an additional 50 gold though. Mercillus kept the bowl for further study, and the party agreed to let him have the other three items if he removed their enchantments. The party got a round of beers and Finn offered his bottle keep. It was harsh, but left a nice after glow. Raven stayed outside though, and did not partake in the drinking. Damien was amazed to learn that in human settlements, beer came in pints. Theron had seen pints of beer before and was not surprised. The following morning, everyone except Raven had a mild hang over and woke up with cob webs in their heads. The tavern owner made a big breakfast, and the party headed back out for adventure. The first stop was the passage to the south, where five zombies were standing around. They were quickly killed and the party looted two javelins. Avoiding the cursed items in the chapel, the party headed north and stumbled on a secret door. Following the pathway, they found the High Priest's Chamber. Sitting over the bed, the party saw a fiendish statue that radiated evil magic. As soon as Raven touched it, it fell off, but Raven was able to jump away in time and avoid taking damage. The party pried the red garnet eyes out and kept them as treasure. Heading out into the anteroom, the party found a fine golden flagon and a set of nine golden cups. Behind a tapestry to the north, the party found the main temple of Evil Chaos. People were instantly mezmerized and began to utter strange stanzas. It sounded like a hymn to the gods of chaos and evil. As soon as three people uttered stanzas, a gong sounded and the party was attacked by demons and a zombie. The party soon recognized that one of their past enemies had been brought back as a zombie. The party had to battle Ragnar the Human Zombie Berserker. The demons were quasits. The only loot in the temple was 21 garnet and jet black gems. Searching the cave, the party confirmed that they had cleared it out of evil and they headed off to the musterious cavern. Spotting an electrum piece, the party took caution and tried to shoot at it. In grustration, Damien smashed it and flattened it. Looking over the entrance, the party found three more coppers, one silver, and three electrum pieces. Heading further into the cavern, the stench of death accosted everyone's nostrils and the air felt damp. Water dripped from the ceiling. A gray ooza fell from the ceiling and attacked, but was quickly destroyed. Neading north, the party found an owlbear den. A critical hit to Raven made the fight more difficult, he disengaged after casting entangle and headed to the safety of the back of the room, only to have an owlbear sneak up from behind. The paladin and thief also joined the group. While looking for the party, the paladin (I think) was attacked by a solo owlbear. The fight was over quickly, and the party headed east, where they were ambushed by three more gray oozes. This fight was also easy, and we ended the adventure in the shunned cave. See you this weekend. Loot 5 pp 3 ep 1 sp 3 cp A gold ring set (520 sp) 2 Garnets (25 gp each) 21 Garnet and jet black gems (10 gp each) Golden flagon (10 gp) 9 Golden cups (2 gp each) Magic Items +1 Morning star +1 Studded armor Staff of Striking (Henderbeard) Scroll of Protection from undead Oil of Ethrealness XP 2500 500xp each